


Stuck at the Airport

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren gives Levi his scarf, Fluff, French!Levi, German!Eren, Levi is scared of storms, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, shy!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is on his way to Germany when the flights are delayed, and he meets Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck at the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cheezy and fluffy i am ashamed and proud of myself. X3

"Hey Mikasa?" Eren was currently on the phone with his adoptive sister.

"Eren! Hey when are you going to get here? I know your in California and all but I- we really miss you here!" Mikasa answered on the other line.

Eren chuckled for how much she cared, but frowned again.

"Yeah Mika, I'm sorry but right now..." Eren trailed off looking out the window just to see rain pouring down on everything outside. He sighed.

"I'm...gonna be getting there kinda late." He said saddened.

"Oh, why?" She asked worried.

"Ugh, There's a storm going on right now and all thought it might just go away soon....they're stopping the flights due too how bad in other places." He answered on his line running his hand through his brown hair.

He heard Mikasa sigh on her end.

Their family haven't been together in months and the time Eren finally has time to go to his real home to Germany for once and he's blocked. Mikasa was going to move to California too but in a few months.

"Well, call me when your flight stars boarding, Kay?" Eren smiled a little after hearing her.

"Okay, bye." He hung up and went to sit down by an outlet fishing his phone charger out of hid small blue luggage. And connecting it to the wall then to his phone.  

He sat back for a while letting his eyes close until he heard someone coming closer. "Hey?"

Eren opened his eyes to see that there was a man standing beside him with a luggage in his hand also.

"Mind of I sit here? This is one of the only outlets left..." 

Eren looked around too see that the raven-haired man was right. 

"Sure, go ahead." Eren answered scooting over a bit so the man would have room to sit.

"Thanks." The man said. Eren nodded at him.Taking a seat next to Eren he also plugged his charger into the wall and relaxed to let his phone charge.

Eren layed back hands in his thin dark blue jacket pockets. Resting his head back on the wall with his eyes closed. 

He didn't get much sleep late night. Due to him getting his ticket date wrong and having to pack everything he needed in a hurry. 

Silence he could wake up on time to make it to the airport. He did make it in time but he only had five hours of sleep because of his rush. While he layed there he felt as if he was being watched. 

He opened his drowsy eyes just to see that the man was looking at him. He didn't know for how long considering he may have just taken a short nap.

Eren crooked a brow at the man because he was still staring from the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry." The raven-haired man apologized rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Levi." He extended his arm to shake the brunette's hand.

Eren excepted the friendly gesture. And shook Levi's hand. 

"Eren." He said gently smiling. 

Mostly because if he did just take a short nap he may just end up looking like hell at the moment, answered he hated bad impressions.

The raven-haired man smiled and looked down at his shoes.

"So, where you heading?" He asked.

Eren was a little taken back only because the man looked as if he was uncomfortable. Or not very social so it confused Eren for a moment. 

He had learn to read people more carefully after spending so much time with Mikasa.

"Germany, its where in from." Eren answered looking ahead of all the people on their phones or trying to entertain themselfs while waiting.

He heard the man hum as if in agreement.

"I'm heading to France." Levi commented still looking at his black shoes. That made Eren smile. 

"Cool." He replied still feeling drowsy and having the strong feeling that he could just pass out.

"Hey Levi? I'm sorry but do you mind if I sleep, and can you wake me up if anything important happens?" He asked. Levi looked at Eren for a moment then away.

"Sure." 

"Thanks." Eren chuckled a little knowing that he would actually have some peace for a while.

Eren heard the raindrops beating againts the windows as if they were trying to break the glass. And also rumble sounding like thunder. The storm must have gotten worst if there's thunder now. 

Eren also felt someone getting closer to him.

He opened his eyes to see that Levi was actually have now right beside Eren their legs now touching.  Also that it was a lot darker then before it looked pass seven p.m.

But Levi was shifting and fidgeting a lot.

"You okay?" He asked. 

Levi stiffened from not knowing that he woke Eren up.

"Um, y-yeah just cold.."

"Here." Eren said unwrapping his blue scarf around his neck and handing it too Levi. Levi was shocked from Eren's friendly gesture. They had just met. They barley met they only said 'hi' to each other.

Levi took the scarf and wrapped it around himself. He relaxed a little inhailing the scarfs sent.

"Thank you, Eren." Levi said with pink dust on his cheeks. Eren giggled a little.

"Keep it. Don't really need it." He said with a tender smile.

Morning 

'Germany is now boarding Though all flights to France are still delayed my two hours.' 

The announcers voice rang in Levi's ears. He woke up now knowing he had to wake Eren up since he found out that Eren was on his way too Germany.

He got up and turned to see that Eren's spot where he was but he was gone.

Levi's heart dropped but then remembered that he just met the guy and that he should get over it. He gathered his stuff and went to sit at now one of the empty seats at a table.

He felt that he was still wearing Erens scarf and took it off. He noticed that on the tag it said Eren and with a few numbers. 

Levi's heart sparked and he reached for his phone in his pocket and dialed the number.

He pressed call and let it rang for a while.

"Hello?" 

It was Erens voice.

"Eren?" 

"Levi? How'd you get my number?" 

"Um it was in your scarf." 

"Oh yeah, ha sorry I should have taken that off." 

"No, no its okay I um....can I keep it" 

"Keep what?" 

"Both" 

"Sure." 

"Eren when you get back you wanna meet up?" 

He heard a laugh

"Yeah, but sorry gotta go. Ill call you when I get back though. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

He hung up and smiled.


End file.
